


F*** the Dutch

by Anonymous



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An introduction to Toki’s new boyfriend of two years has Skwisgaar feeling moodier than usual. That didn’t mean he was jealous, though. Not one bit.





	F*** the Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is:my first venture into the Metalocalypse fandom! Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, I had the idea to write this on a whim after bing-watching Metalocalypse in one night. I wanted to make this multiple chapters, but honestly I don't have the energy to write this anymore lol.

“Ahem, I haves a confessions to makes.” 

Now was the moment. He had to do this now or he never would. The youngest Dethklok member paced his room all morning and even cleaned his model airplane collection spotless _three_ times imagining the outcome of this conversation. 

And now it was time. 

“Uh, guys? I haves a super importants confessions. Guys? Hellos?”

“Shut up, Toki! I need to conshentrate!” Murderface shouted to the young guitarist, eyes trained on the white, skull-patterned billiard in front of him. The bassist shuffled around the black pool table for the best angle.

“You can’t make that shot, Murderface, it’s literally impossible.”

“Shut the hell up, Nathan. I’m gonna make thish shot, and when I do, all you shorry assholes are gonna be short five bucks.”

“Dude, ya literally suck at pool, but don’t be such a mad dildo when you owe the three of us money,” Pickles openly chuckled. 

“I am’s gonna keeps the five dollars and shows it to you’s every mornings to makes you mad. Or spends it on a packs of gums and blows bubbles in you’s ugly face.”

“You won’t be getting _any_ gum, you Shcandanavian asshole, becaushe I _will_ make thish shot!” The bassist angled his cue stick slowly and moved to hit the white billiard. 

“Guys, please, this am’s really importants.”

Murderface hit the white billiard, but managed to not get even a single ball in. He threw his cue stick on the floor. 

“Agh! Goddamnit, Toki! You threw me off! That shot doeshn’t count!”

“Like hell, it doesn’t,” Nathan said, opening up his palm. 

“Yeh, ante up, jackoff. Don’t be a sore loser and give us five bucks.”

“Oh, yah, I am’s goings to gets the goods three layered gums with this money.” Skwisgaar gave his shorter band mate a shit-eating smirk when a five dollar bill was pressed into his palm. 

“Nice, I love free cash,” Pickles grinned, “So what do you guys wanna do now? I’m in the mood to get smashed after getting this sweet dough.”

“Fuck off, Picklesh.”

“Uh, guys? I haves a confessions,” Toki said anxiously. 

“Ugh, Toki, _what_? What wash sho goddamn important that I had to missh my shot for?”

“Yah, you’s been standings there likes a dead fish when you could’ves been doing anything else. Likes, practicing maybe,” Skwisgaar shrugged while he played scales on his guitar. 

The younger guitarist exhaled. 

“...I’ms seeings someones.”

That’s it?

“Oh. Well that’s great, Toki,” Pickles said, more intent on opening up the beer bottle in his hand. 

Murderface groaned, “You had to mesh up my shot for _that?_” 

“Dat am’s great, Toki’s! What am’s her names? Her address? What’s abouts her numbers?” Skwisgaar feigned happily, more intent on finding this girl and sleeping with her before Toki could get the chance. He had done this multiple times before and wasn’t about to end the streak there. 

“Mm-hm, yeah, that’s terrific, Toki,” Nathan pressed with little excitement, “when do we, uh, get to meet her?”

The young guitarist swallowed. “...Well, actually, _she_ am’s a _he_.”

“…”

“W-wait a second, you’re gay?” Pickles looked up in disbelief, almost choking on his drink. Even Skwisgaar stopped playing his guitar in shock.

The blonde’s lips were sealed tightly in a frown. Since when did Toki like _men_? Not that that would change Skwisgaar’s resolve-he’d had _and_ enjoyed hot dogs multiple times throughout his life. Maybe the rhythm guitarist knew that and wanted to copy him like always?

Toki‘s eyes darted nervously around the room, “I still likes da goils, Pickle, but-”

“Shoot, I didn’t know I was band matesh with a fairy!” Murderface interrupted. 

“Shut the hell up, Murderface, you’re the gayest one here,” Nathan barked. 

“Yeah, we all know how much you _loooove_ hot dogs,” Pickles teased. 

“Shut your goddamn mouth, Picklesh! The only gay one here is Toki!” Murderface exclaimed, “And probably Skwisgaar,” he whispered in a lower voice. 

Nathan turned away to stop glaring at Murderface, but his usually angry expression wasn’t enough to hide the confusion on his face when he turned his attention back to their youngest band member. “...Uuhh, have you, uh, told anyone else, Toki?”

“I told’s Charles, and’s he said I should tells you’s guys! Ands I did!” Toki exclaimed rather proudly. In truth, Toki thought he was just going to chicken out and never mention that he was in a relationship. 

“Th-that’s great, buddy,” Pickles concluded, more happier for his friend now, “w-what’s the guy’s name?”

“Uh, yeah, what Pickles said, Toki,” Nathan agreed, “what’s his name?”

“Oh, his name am’s-”

“Hey, Shkiwshgaar, you’ve been reeeaaaal quiet,” Murderface interrupted. He poked a short finger on the blonde’s arms and jumped back when Skwisgaar’s face changed from being in deep thought to eerily happy.

“Yah, dat am’s great Toki’s! You should brings him over sometimes!”

“Really? Oh, wowee, Skwisgaar, thanks! You all am’s going to loves Matt!” The younger guitarist could jump for joy. Of all his band mates, he was most worried for Skwisgaar’s reaction to the news. He thought Skwisgaar would automatically dislike his new boyfriend, or prevent them from seeing each other. 

_“All?”_ Nathan groaned.

“Yeah, why’s this Matt dude gotta come over _here_?” Pickles said, using his left hand to rub at his temple. 

“Yeah, hang on! I don’t want shome random dildo jusht coming over and doing what he wantsh!”

“It am’s fiiiine,” Skwisgaar waved off, “We brings girls here all da times. You wouldn’ts knows, though, Murderface.”

“Hey!”

Pickles continued to rub his temple. He was too sober for this. “Ugh, can’t he just send a letter or somethin’?” 

“Oh, please, guys, let’s him comes! I always talks about how’s greats you guys are with hims, and I wants him to meets my _family’s_!”

“Toki, don’t shay it like that, it just shounds _gaa_-” Murderface trailed off to a whisper, “Oh. Sorry.”

Nathan exhaled loudly, “Fine! Bring over your boyfriend or whatever. If he’s some sort of weird clown, though, I will personally _kill_ him, you, and then myself.”

“No’s, Matt’s am’s nots a clowns! He am’s funny’s, though! I thinks you’ll likes him!”

“Funny’s?” Skwisgaar enthusiastically lied, “Oh, I’m sure he am’s a real _keeper_ Toki! He am’s probablys handskomes, too.”

A hint of a blush splashed across Toki’s face and Skwisgaar found himself irritated at the younger guitarist’s happy expression. This Matt guy was probably just a regular, ugly jackoff. That would make trying to sleep with him considerably more unappealing. 

“Yeah, Matt am’s a real cutie!”

“Fine, bring the guy over, Toki,” Nathan grumbled, “We’ll meet him, or whatever. Just, uh, make sure you tell Charles.”

“Yeah, get it through Offdensen, cuz y’know, that dildo’s our boss,” Pickles yawned, scratching at his beard, 

“Oh, I already dids,” Toki exclaimed proudly, “Matt am’s comings tonight’s at 7!” 

“_What?_ He’sh already coming over? I wash planning to go on a hot date tonight!” Murderface gaped.

“What's am’s you talkings about? No you amens’t,” Skwisgaar stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeh, dude, that’s the biggest lie you’ve said after telling us that you could make a perfect shot in pool. We all know you were just planning on binging gossip girl.”

“I will _kill_ the both of you!” Murderface yelled, grabbing the drummer by the his shirt and shaking him. 

“Well, it’s the truth!” Pickles laughed between shakes. 

“Yeah, dere am’s no ways you haves a dates, lets alone a hots ones,” Skwisgaar states simply.

Murderface quickly removed Pickles shirt and pointed a finger at Skwisgaar, “Oh, just you wait you Shcandanavian asshole, you’re next!”

“Everyone shut the fuck up!” Nathan yelled before returning back to his normal speaking level, “So 7, Toki?”

“Yeah, dat’s am’s the times Charlie said he should comes.”

“Ok, uh, 7. I’m gonna go throw firecrackers at something,” Nathan grumbled before stalking off, allowing his other band mates to continue their quarreling. 

“Oh, boys, I am’s so’s exciteds!” Toki beamed before picking up his pointy phone to give his boyfriend a call. 

“_Hallo_, Matt! It’s Toki’s…”

The tall blonde watched Toki’s actions and found himself frowning at the younger man’s exchange on the phone. 

Tonight. He would end whatever this relationship was tonight. A brilliant plan ran through his mind. 

He would make sure to look and act his best to try and seduce this Matt. When they sleep together and Toki finds out, the younger guitarist would dump the jackoff and then Skwisgaar wouldn’t have to see that happy expression on his face anymore.  
…  
Skwisgaar left the with his guitar in hand, whistling a tune. He moved to enter his room before Pickles stopped him. 

“Hey, you were acting weird back there, dude...What’s up?”

“What am’s you meaning, Pickle?” Skwisgaar said innocently, already planning what outfit to wear to bring this Matt to his knees. 

“I don’t know, man. I mean, you looked more pissed off than usual. Toki’s probably gonna spend more time with this guy, so I thought you’d be happy he isn’t hangin’ and followin’ you around anymore, so I was just confused…”

Skwisgaar tsked at the red-head, “Pickle, Pickle, Pickle, I am’s _very_ happy’s that our little Toki’s found someone’s to keep him busy. Dat means I haves more time to record his lines for our upcoming songs so’s they don’ts suck on the balls.”

The drummer squinted his eyes at the blonde, who just blinked back at him cooly. Something about that didn’t sound right, but the drummer quickly shrugged off his doubt. 

Alright then. 

He was missing a date with tequila and some ecstasy just standing there, and he wanted to get absolutely wrecked before Toki and his new boyfriend arrived that evening. 

“Ok, whatever. Nice to see you actin’ ok about this, I guess.”

“Yah, it am’s ok’s. See’s you, Pickle.”

When Skwisgaar moved inside his room and closed the door, a devious smirk decorated his face. Toki was happy, and that put him in the mood to try and ruin it. When Toki’s little boyfriend would come to visit Mordhaus, he’d make his move when Matt would try and go to the bathroom. 

It had been a while since he’s slept with a guy, so he should probably study a bit before meeting him for dinner this evening. He’d wear his best suit that would make any soul, regardless of gender or age, drop their underwear on the spot. 

He’d sleep with the guy to break up his relationship with Toki, but if he ended up being good looking, the Swede would just sleep with him to beat Toki. 

It was strange how the rhythm guitarist always made Skwisgaar’s more competitive and aggressive side come out. It had always been like that-it was just the nature of their relationship. They would compete for something and Skwisgaar would always come out on top. 

“Boyfriend,” Skwisgaar scoffed, “but nots for longs.”

Skwisgaar dug through his wardrobe, ignoring the strange churning in his gut and twist in his chest.  
…

“Man, I can’t believe Offdensen made us wear these monkey suits!” Pickles complained, pulling at the golden tie wrapped around his neck. 

Nathan was just as busy undoing the top buttons of his collar, “Ugh, I know. That robot just likes seeing us suffer. Must be a sadist and gets off to that or something.”

“Thish fucking blowsh,” Murderface complained as he walked into the room, “why do we have to dress nice for _Toki_ and his jackoff boyfriend?”

“Because this is important to Toki,” Charles called out suddenly from behind the trio.

“Christ, don’t do that!”

“You almosht gave me a heart attack!”

“You really _are_ some sort of fucking robot, aren’t you?”

Charles glanced down at his wrist watch, not bothering to respond to the trio. “Look, Toki and his new boyfriend are going to be here any moment. Try not to screw this up, ok? Be on your best behavior. This night-it means a lot to Toki.” He glanced at the three of them, noticing the absence of one Swede. “Where’s Skwisgaar?”

“Rights here’s,” the blonde husked, strutting to where his manager and band mates stood with their mouth agape. 

It was unbelievable. The lead guitarist styled his hair up in a neat ponytail and wore a fancy navy suit that accentuated his eyes. Judging from his scent, he even bothered to wear one of those expensive colognes worth around 1k. 

“Woah, what’s up with the get up?”

“Yeh, dude, you look like some non-metal model or something.”

“Just, ah, wants to make sures I gives a goods first impresskions,” 

Now even Charles was a bit confused at that. Readjusting his glasses, he hoped the blonde guitarist was sincere about that sentiment. “Ah, good. Now, I hope the rest of you are as well-behaved as Skwisgaar.”

Skwisgaar smirked to himself. Perfect. He looked absolutely ravishing tonight. Just like how he wanted. Toki and his-_boyfriend_\- should be arriving any minute now. 

“What am’s the names of this guy, anyway?”

“Yeah, did you even do a background check on him? What if he’sh shome short of cocaine addict like that crazhy clown?” Murderface frowned.

Nathan shuddered, “Ugh, don’t mention that clown right now.”

“Mathias Vincent Didriksen, born in Aarhus, Denmark, to Ida and Vincent Didriksen,” Charles responded almost robotically, “Their family moved to the States when he was 17 years old, and he currently works as a traveling pianist. We’ve performed multiple in-depth background checks on this man’s social, economic, and family life. Overall...he seems rather pleasant. I think you would like him.”

“_Pleasant_?That’s soo not metal,” Nathan complained. 

“Yeah, a _pianist_? Thish guy already shounds like a dil-”

“Wait, dids you say _Denmark_?” Skwisgaar interrupted, absolutely pissed. He hated Dutch people. He almost didn’t even want to try and seduce this guy anymore. Although, his wish to breakup the relationship was enough to make the Swede reconsider. 

The opening of the door and Toki’s excitable voice from down the hall distracted the group, interrupting their conversation. 

“It am’s this way, Matt! The others shoulds be there already’s!”

“You have a lovely home, Toki,” a deeper voice husked, “it’s _gigantic_!” The man spoke with a Scandinavian lilt, but it wasn’t as heavy as Toki’s or Skwisgaar’s. Aside from the accent, the man spoke almost perfect English. 

Toki responded happily, “Yeah, _vores hus er stort_! Did’s I says it right?”

“_Perfekt._”

“Wow, he’sh actually _undershtandable_, right Shkiwshgaar?” Murderface laughed. 

Skwisgaar’s eyebrows pinched together in a pout. “Hmph, whatever’s-I mean, _whatever. It’s fine. Let’s enjoy dinner_,” the blonde struggled to force out. 

The group waited with anticipation as Toki entered the room with an exceptionally handsome blonde with neatly trimmed hair. There was a splash of freckles on his nose, and his green eyes widened as he focused on the group of men in front of him. He wore a sleek black suit and maroon tie, neatly done without a wrinkle in sight. 

“You’s guys, dis am’s Mathias! Mathias, dese am’s the guys!” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Charles offered first, “I’m Charles, the manager of Dethklok.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mathias smiled warmly as he gave Charles a firm handshake. When the greeting ended, Charles jabbed Nathan and Pickles’ sides to get them to introduce themselves.

“N-nice to meet you, man, I’m Pickles the Drummer,” he said, offering his hand when Mathias moved to shake it. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you, or something,” Nathan coughed out, also offering a handshake.

Murderface refuses to shake the man’s hand and settled on giving the man an awkward wave in attempts to look cooler. 

“What’sh up? I’m Murderface, lead _songwriter_ for Dethklok.”

“Murderface, shut the fuck up, or I’ll throw you out the window.”

“Hmm, nothing much is up,” Mathias exclaimed, “it’s just exciting to meet all of Dethklok in one evening. Oh, and feel free to call me Matt.”

The man’s green eyes made their way to a frowning Skwisgaar and he exclaimed, “And _du måste vara Skwisgaar! Trevligt att träffas_.”

Skwisgaar shrugged his shoulder unimpressed, “So’s-_so_ you speak Swedish.” 

_‘Big deal’_, Skwisgaar thought, _‘I can speak Swedish, too.’_

“Oh, yeah! Matt speaks fluent Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, German, French, and English! It am’s so’s cools!” Toki boosted proudly, only fueling Skwisgaar’s irritation. 

“I moved around Europe when I was out of the house,” Matt explained, “I have seen a lot of the world, though I must say, no one parties quite like Americans. I once tried something called “Gray Death” at a concert and almost died!”

Pickles whistled in appreciation, “Wouldn’t have taken you for the party type, dude.”

“It was more so when I was younger, but I do still enjoy the drinking.”

“Hey, Matt, how’sh the alcohol over there in Europe? I’ve been meaning to go on a drinking tour,” Murderface asked, comfortably throwing a friendly arm around the taller man. 

“Well, I would definitely recommend Germany for beer, their product goes down very smoothly. I have a cousin that owns a chain of five star hotels across Europe in case you wanted a more ‘low key’ visit,” Matt exclaimed. 

Nathan nodded his head in acknowledgment, “I might take you up on that offer.”

“Sure thing, I can give you all the number later, if you’d like. Just tell her that I gave you the number and she can get you a discount on the rooms,” Matt said helpfully. 

“Hey, that actually sounds not dildos,” Nathan stated, “Uh, thanks.”

Matt beamed, “That certainly means a lot from _the_ Nathan Explosion.”

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and glared at the stupid Dutchman’s face, _‘Oh, I can get you a discount! I speak perfect English! I can also suck your dick while I’m at it!_’ Skwisgaar mocked in his head. 

Toki’s eyes glittered as he put his arm in the other man’s, adding to Skwisgaar’s souring mood. “You’s doings amazing Matt! Everyone likes y-”

“Alright!” Skwisgaar interjected irritably, “Can we please just eats dinner now? This talkings am’s makings me bored!”

Charles, watching the group exchange, summoned a few Klokateers to start bringing out food and gestured for the group to take a seat at the dining table. He made sure to give a stern passing glance towards Skwisgaar before exiting. The man’s mood certainly turned a full 180. 

Skwisgaar glanced across the table, watching Toki ogle the perfect manners of stupid fucking Mathew, or whatever, and Skwisgaar frowned into his soup. He kept his eyes lowered, ignoring Toki’s happy laughs and glittering eyes, and also ignoring the growing twinge in his chest.  
…

In the end, Matt ended up joining the group in their living room after dinner. He held a bottle of beer in his left hand while his right arm was wrapped around Toki. The Norwegian cuddled up comfortably next to him, phone in hand, focusing on his game of animal crossing. 

“What about ‘my mom shucks assh’?” Murderface hiccuped, throwing back his 4th bottle.

_“Ma maman suce le cul.”_

Pickles nodded his head in disbelief. “Jesus, it still sounds good. That’s the thing with fucking French, man!”

“Yeah, I went to Paris to, uh, visit wine vineyards, and I thought this French lady was trying to hit on me, but she was actually yelling at me, cuz I pushed her kid or something,” Nathan grumbled. 

“It is one of the romantic languages,” Matt laughed, “In truth, I was a bit reluctant to learn French because I thought they were assholes, but the wine’s good enough!”

“I thinks dem French goils am’s really pret-Wowee, 10 leaf tickets! Looks at dis, Matt!” Toki presses his phone to show his boyfriend. The handsome Dane looked at the screen, praising the guitarist’s small achievement.

“That’s great, Toki! You sure have a lot collected!”

“Yeah, I almost haves enoughs to buys that event item’s I wanteds!” Toki pressed his head closer to Matt’s chest, allowing the blonde to put his head on the other’s.

Skwisgaar, skulking in the black sofa cross from the happy couple, frowned deeply.

_‘That’s great, Toki! Let me praise you for your stupid game so you can let me sleep with you,_’ Skwisgaar’s mind screamed. With a gasp, it crossed the Swede’s mind that he hadn’t even tried to sleep with this guy yet, and he sulked even more. 

A few moments later, he received a jab in the ribs from a familiar drummer. 

“Dude, you’ve literally been frowning there all evening,” Pickles whispered.

Nathan nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, Skwisgaar, weren’t you the one that wanted this guy over in the first place?” 

“Yeah, I’s just tired’s,” he snapped a bit too loudly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! You all must be tired,” Matt said kindly after overhearing him, “I should head home.”

“Am’s you sures, Matt?” Toki asked, “It am’s ok if you stays a little while longers!”

“Yeah, c’mon, Matt! Shtay! Forget about Shkiwshgaar!” Murderface exclaimed, “Shtay and teach me more French! I think I’ve got a shot to make it with shome killer broadsh with thoshe pickup linesh!”

“No, no! I insist, it’s quite alright! My ride should be here soon! It was very nice meeting all of you.”

“Nice meetin ya, dude.”

“Yeah, uh, nice meeting you.”

“You’ll come over again, right Matt? I shtill need a French teacher!”

“_Oui_, I suppose I could come visit again if _this_ one can put up with me,” Matt grinned, giving a playful tug to Toki’s hair. The guitarist laughed-_giggled_\- and it made Skwisgaar want to throw himself off a building. Since when does Toki giggle? He never does that when Skwisgaar pulls on his hair.. 

“Yeah, well’s it was nice seeing’s you’s,” Skwisgaar said flatly, “And goodnight’s.”

_‘Don’t come back’_, the blonde guitarist wanted to say. 

“It was nice meeting you, too, Skwisgaar. Hopefully you’ll be up to talking more next time,_ja? Godnatt!_”

_“Dra åt helvete,”_ Skwisgaar whispered to himself. 

“Ok’s, well, I’ll walks you to the door’s, Matt!”

Matt gave the man a muzzle to the head and locked fingers with the other, “Great, min Trold, thanks so much!” 

Toki blushed slightly and gave a wave to his friends and exited the room, “Bye’s you guys! I’ll be rights backs!” 

When they made sure the door was closed and the couple was out of ear-range, Nathan decided to speak up first. 

“He seemed, uh, nice. I mean, still kind of a boring jackoff, but a nice one.”

“Yeah, dude’s fine ta me.”

“What am’s you _talkings_ about?” Skwisgaar scoffed, “He am’s obviously a murderings psychopaths or something’s! I don’ts wants him backs in this house!” 

Murderface smirked, “Shkiwshgaar, you don’t have to be jealoush becaushe he shpeaksh better English than you.”

“I am’s nots jealous! He am’s obviously a dangers to this home’s! Why am’s you trusting a _Dutchman_?”

“I think Matt said they were called ‘Danes’,” Nathan interjected. 

“Whatever’s! It am’s not matterings! I don’ts wants him in this house!” Skwisgaar gradually increased the volume in his voice, even turning somewhat red in the process. 

Pickles put his hands up in an attempt to placate the Swede, “Dude, Skwisgaar, take it easy, man!” 

“You should totally shee the look on your face right now,” Murderface laughed.

“Fine, fucks you’s guys. If you am’s too stupids to see what a dildo’s this guy am’s, then it am’s your problem! I’m going’s to sleep,” Skwisgaar yelled, slamming the door behind him. 

He stayed by the door for a couple more minutes to cool off, listening to the hushed conversation of his band mates in the next room. 

“-Believe he shtormed off like that! What a jackoff dildo!”

“Yeah, I _hate_ saying this, but Murderface is probably right. Skwisgaar’s probably just jealous of Matt’s great English,” Nathan pondered. 

“Tch, or he’s just jealous that Toki’s gonna be givin’ him even less attention…” 

“What’s the fuck’s?” Skwisgaar whispered. 

_‘Me? Jealous? I don’t get jealous, especially of some ugly freckled Dutchman! I can have anybody I want! I don’t need to settle on Toki’s ugly psychopathic boyfriend just to make Toki angry, fuck that!’_

The blonde Swede loosened his tie and undid his ponytail. This was the last thing he needed. No, what he _needed_ right now was sex. A classic hump session should do him wonders and ease his tension. After informing one of the Klokateers, Skwisgaar discretely made his way to one of his favorite strip bars, a million thoughts on the evening racing through his mind. 

Especially Pickle’s words.

_He’s just jealous Toki’s gonna be givin’ him less attention._

Skwisgaar’s frown only deepened as he instructed the driver to step on it.  
…

Pink neon lights illuminated the dark, smoke-filled room. Beautiful scantily-clad women strip-teased on stage, sliding with grace down silver poles. Handsome men walked around in tight underwear filled with money, smacking away wondering hands. 

Now _this_ is what Skwisgaar needed. 

After ordering a few drinks, his buzzed out mind almost didn’t feel the light tap against his shoulder. He turned around to face a pretty brunette with long hair. 

“Hey, there handsome,” she purred, “you look a lil lonely tonight, want some company?”

Skwisgaar’s eyes roamed over her body, taking in every inch from the bottom up until he made his way to her face. The woman had plump, heart-shaped lips with a thinner face. Her eyes were heavily decorated with mascara, but were a startling light blue. Almost like…

Skwisgaar finished the rest of his drink and smirked at the girl, “That’s would be nice,” he thought to himself for a moment, “how much?”

“Mmmm, depends on what you want, honey~”

After a few moments of silence, Skwisgaar responded with a slurred, “How much do’s you charge for anal?”

“Hmm, well usually I charge $700 for that, but since you’re so handsome and have such an adorable accent, I’ll lower it to $650.”

“Sounds _perfekt_,” Skwisgaar said as he was dragged by the pretty brunette to the motel at the back of the bar.  
…

“Wow, sweety, no one’s ever been that good before…” the brunette exclaimed breathlessly, “I almost feel bad for charging you the sex was so good!” She wiped her forehead of perspiration and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Want one? It’s free of charge,” she giggled, offering the Swede a cigarette and light. 

Skwisgaar gratefully took one cigarette and lit it, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it sweetie. Ooh, boy, this girl’s gonna have herself one rough bum tomorrow! By the way…”

“Hmm?” Skwisgaar questioned, the cigarette dangling lazily from his lips. 

“Who’s ‘Tovee’? It’s ok if you don't want to tell me, but that’s what you kept screaming during our little pow-wow. I thought it was just some...Scandinavian?...word for ‘oh, yeah!’ Or ‘I’m coming’, but then I figured it was probably the name of someone!”

The Swede almost choked on his own spit. He had called her that? Skwisgaar was probably too buzzed out and focused on the sex that he hadn’t even noticed. 

“It’s, uh, no one’s,” Skwisgaar said a bit too suspiciously.”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t give me that! You said that way too quickly, out with it! Who’s ‘Tovee’?”

“It am’s no one’s importants,” Skwisgaar said with a pout. 

“Please, please, please! I’ll lower the price to $600! Just tell meeeee!”

Skwisgaar huffed and got up to start dressing himself. “Why am’s you wantings to know so’s badly?” 

“I just love learning about others’ love lives! I’m a bit of a romantic at heart, give this girl the drama she craves, would you?”

Skwisgaar lowered his head in exasperation and answered, “‘Tovee’ am’s like a follower, or competitors, of mine. They am’s annoying, but they, ah, haves a new boyfriend’s…”

“Oh! And you’re jealous!”

“I am’s nots jealous!” Skwisgaar pouted. 

The brunette giggled, “Sure, sure! Keep going!”

“Well, I’m worried ‘Tovee’ am’s goings to get lazy with their new boyfriends and brings the rest of the group’s down! That am’s it! Theirs boyfriends is also’s a Dutch dildo psychopaths,” Skwisgaar grumbled. 

The brunette made herself comfortable in the motel sheets and cuffed her chin in thought, “Ok, now that’s starting to sound a bit more believable, I suppose. And what’s wrong with the Dutch? I’m half Dutch on my father's side, you know! That country has the most amazing tulips!” 

“It am’s stupid’s,” Skwisgaar concluded, peering at the digital clock reading 4.37 am on the bed stand, “Ands I haves to go’s. I’ll get you your money’s, hang on…”

“Sure thing sweetie. Oh, and one other thing…”

“What’s now’s?” Skwisgaar asked, still in the process of searching for his wallet.

“I think you should just tell them you love them,” she said firmly.

The Swede paused. _Love? Toki?_ The thought was almost enough to make him gag, but the thought of Toki’s devotion being spent on another person made him that much more pissed off. It’s not like he could just say something out of the blue…

Shaking his head, Skwisgaar pulled out his wallet from the hidden pocket of his suit and gave the woman $5k. 

Her blue eyes widened in disbelief and the cigarette in her mouth fell out as her jaw dropped. 

“Sweetie, I don’t have any change on me…”

“Just keeps the money. Thanks, or something’s,” he mumbled. 

The woman shook her head and flashed him a smile, waving him goodbye as Skwisgaar moved towards the door. 

“And remember! Just tell them you love them!”  
…

The next morning at breakfast, Skwisgaar slugged towards the counter, making himself coffee and pouring it into his face-shaped mug. He had a pounding headache and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

“Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” Pickles laughed, enjoying his own coffee mixed with a dash of whiskey. 

“Uuuughh…”

“Shounds like shomeone had a good night.”

“Uuuuuughh…”

“Dudes, I think he might be dead,” Pickles exclaimed, poking the man on the head.

“Metal,” Nathan stated.

“‘Mornin’ guys!” Toki chirped as he entered the room and sat down at the table. Skwisgaar lifted his tired eyes to try and look at the chipper man but quickly found it himself unable and laid his head back down on the table. 

“Looks, I just wanteds to lets you guys knows I’m happys thats you likes Mathias.” 

“Uuuugghhh…”

“Well,” Pickles started before glancing down at Skwisgaar, “most of us like him, at least.”

Toki looked down at the tired blonde, “What’s am’s wrongs with Skwisgaar?”

“Nothing, Toki, he just had a rough night,” Nathan replied. 

“Anyway, what’s with the chipper mood, little buddy?” Pickles asked, adding a dash of tequila to his coffee. 

“Oh, Matt’s am’s comings today’s after breakfast so I can sees him plays da piano! He am’s one of the best pianoers in Denmark!” 

“He playsh the piano? Is there nothing that man can’t do?” Murderface exclaimed, knowing it would piss off the Swede. 

Skwisgaar raises his head to glare at Murderface and promptly gave him a punch to his side. 

“Ow! Dick!”

This information did, however, make the man’s mood that much worse. Usually Toki liked to follow Skwisgaar after breakfast so he could watch him practice, and now he was just leaving him to watch that stupid Dutchman play the stupid _piano_?

Pickles dipped on his coffee, “How’d ya even meet this guy, Toki?” 

Toki’s eyes shifted from sad to happy remembering how they met, “Well, I went a on a walks in da parks and sats down because I am’s real sad’s dat day, and Matt came over and sat down next to me’s because he am’s sads, too.”

Nathan looked up from his crossword, “Did he know who you were?”

“No’s, I don’ts thinks so’s, I wore a hat to looks like a regular dildo, and he just asked me why’s I am’s sads,” Toki said nervously, “and I tolds him, and he tolds me he messed up a gig’s. He heard my accents and starteds speakings to me in Norsk, and den we gots Jamba Juice afterwords!”

“Aw, that’s nice, dude,” Pickles said, “when was this?”

Toki pursed his lips in thought, “Dis was abouts two years ago, I thinks.” 

The drummer choked on his coffe, “Two _years_?” No band member has ever had a relationship for that long! The only one that came close was Nathan and his coma-patient ex.

“Yeah, two years. It am’s gonna be’s three this November’s.”

“Dang, sho you musht be sherious about this guy, Toki!” Murderface said, deliberately loud and happy to make sure Skwisgaar heard.

The Swede had heard that, though. Perfectly. Toki had been with this douchebag for almost three years. Now that it’s out in the open and the rest of the band knows, Toki might just forget about him altogether. His mood soured even  
more and he grew positively furious. 

“I, uh, I’s don’ts knows, but he am’s makings me happy’s so dat’s what am’s matterings to me!” Holds on, I gets my orange juice,” Toki replied before getting up to pour himself a cup of OJ. 

“Dilute it so it’s not as sugary,” Nathan ordered like a parent would to a child.

“Yeah, I will’s,” he called back. 

Toki returned a few moments later happily whistling Dethklok’s song “Bloodrocuted” with his cup of OJ in hand. The band was shocked to see their youngest member not using his usual Skwisgaar skull mug, but a brand new mug.

It was a seemingly normal cup ith small prints of the Denmark flag on it. Normal. He seemed so content using the new mug and putting his lips all over it.

At that moment, Skwisgaar felt his head pounding even worse with every little slurp Toki took of his orange juice, and felt his heart twinge at seeing the new mug in Toki’s hand. 

The Swede stood up quickly and glared t the younger guitarist. Toki met his stare and grew a bit more concerned. 

“What’s am’s wrong, Skw-”

“Nothing’s am’s wrongs!” he interrupted, “Go’s and haves guns with your stupid’s boyfriend! Not likes we needed you’s today’s to record anything’s!”

Toki’s eyebrows furled in confusion and then anger, “What’s am’s wrongs with me spendings somes times with my boyfriends?”

“You am's going's to cares abouts hims more than you cares about this bands!” _More than you care about me…_

“I can cares a lots for boths, Skwisgaar!”

“It figures you don’ts cares, like always,” Skwisgaar said coldly, “It’ll just haves to be me’s picking ups your slacks and re-recording your shit guitar’s playings!”

“Guys, it’s only 10 am…” Nathan started in futile. Pickles and Murderface watched at the rapidly escalating argument between the two guitarists. Those two had always argued, but never like this. 

“My playing’s don’ts even matters anyway!” Toki snapped back, “None of you ever cares about what Toki does, or the work Toki’s puts intos this band!”

“You don’ts do anythings for this bands! You woulds be better off’s leavings!”

“Fines, maybe I wills!”

“Go’s ahead! Leaves with your stupid boyfriends and your stupids mugs!” Skwisgaar was quick to snatch the half-full mug from Toki’s hands and smash it into the ground. 

The guitarist froze, watching the shattered remains of his mug and orange juice leek onto the floor. He glanced up at the tall blond, who he used to, at one point, idolize and worship, and saw nothing glorious about him. 

His eyebrows furled angrily and he promptly left the room without saying another word.  
…

“Holy shit, dudes,” Pickles gasped in surprise.

“What the fuck, Skwisgaar?” Nathan roared.

The blonde man stared at his nails aloofly and shrugged, “If that baby wants to leaves, then let him leaves. Our band’s would sound fine’s without him’s.”

“Well yeah, but…” Murderface started.

The Swede rose from his seat, deliberately avoiding the broken mug and orange juice on the floor, “I am’s goings to go records some songs, and records dat baby’s part.”

“Skwisgaar, go apologize,” Nathan ordered. 

“I am’s nots goings to apologize for anything’s. That baby’s not actually goings to run away,” the blonde concluded before leaving the room, as well. 

He silently returned to his room and began to strum furiously fast on his guitar to relieve some of the tension. 

_‘Fuck! None of this would have ever happened if that dildo hadn’t come into the picture!’_ Skwisgaar thought. Everything would have stayed how it used to be and Toki and him would spend most of the day together like they used to, either competing or with the rhythm guitarist watching Skwisgaar practice…

The blonde shook his head angrily. 

_‘This is all that guy’s fault!'_ he thought to himself, but knew in reality that he was the one that fucked things up this time.  
...

Toki entered his room, slamming the door angrily before laying on his bed and screaming into his pillow. What the fuck was Skwisgaar’s deal? He’d been acting like the biggest dick ever since he brought Matt over! 

He had thought Skwisgaar would be happy that Toki wasn’t clinging around to him anymore, and he’d finally get more time to sleep with more girls or practice his guitar in peace, but it seemed that any action the younger guitarist did only made the elder angrier. 

Toki presses his deddybear closer to his chest and grabbed his phone from the nightstand when he heard it vibrate.

**3 New Messages from Elskede <3:**

**Hey min Trold!**

**I have some great news to share w u!**

**Call me when your not busy!**

Toki exhaled. To be honest after that morning fiasco, he wasn’t really in the mood to talk over the phone, but it was better than having to go back out and see that blonde dick’s stupid face again. He called Matt, speaking to him in Norwegian instead of his usually incorrect and choppy English. 

_“Hallo, Matt?”_

_“Love! I have terrific news!”_

_“What is it?”_ Toki asked interested. 

_“Do you remember that big audition I had last week?”_

_“Yeah, about that traveling orchestra you wanted to play the piano for?”_

_“That’s the one! I got the part and they already want me to go on tour with them!”_

_“Really? That’s great!”_

Matt’s voice grew a bit shaky over the phone, _“Here’s the thing, though. Even after the tour, the group is still going to be traveling, so I wouldn’t get to see you very often…”_

Toki swallowed,_ “Oh…”_

_“Hold on a minute, love! So I thought of that! I asked the group and they would be more than willing to let a member of Dethklok travel with us!”_

_“Really??”_Toki asked in surprise.

_“Really! You could even play as the lead guitarist for certain songs! I know how you’ve been saying Dethklok is on a small break right now, and how you feel under appreciated…”_

_“Wowee, Matt, I don’t know what to say. How long would it be?”_ Toki whispered.

Matt’s voice grew a bit saddened, _“Around a year. I know it would be hard to be away from your family for so long, but please just think about it.”_

_“...”_

_“Toki? Love? Are you still there?”_

_“Yeah, I’m still here. Sorry, dear, I was just thinking.”_

Matt paused for a moment, _“You sound sad… did something happen with the guys?”_

_“No, no! Nothing happened! I’m ok.”_

_“Love, we both know I can tell when you feel sad.”_

Toki remained silent for a moment before responding, _“Skwisgaar yelled at me today at breakfast.”_

_“Ugh, that guy. Sorry, love, but I don’t know how you put up with him. He shouldn’t be such a dick around you all the time.”_

_“No, I yelled back, too. We’re just in an argument and not talking right now.”_

_“You don’t have to defend him. That guy was probably jealous and bitter the minute he saw me walk through the doors.”_

_“That’s the thing! I thought he’d be happy that I’m with you! He doesn’t have to be angry that I spend all my time with him, anymore.”_

_“Your friend just sounds like a fickle cat, love,”_ Matt chuckled, _“he probably just misses the attention. But you don’t have to give it to him, Toki.”_

_“I know, but it’s not like I want to cut Skwisgaar out of my life…”_

_‘He means a lot to me’_, Toki added in his mind.

_“I know, love, but sometimes people that we cherish don’t always cherish us back,”_ Matt said, as if reading Toki’s mind. 

Toki managed a small laugh, _“You’re so smart, Matt… And you’re right. I’ll talk to the guys and Skwisgaar… and I’ll let you know my answer about traveling with you.”_

_“Do you want me to come over there?”_

_“No, it’s ok. I’d just like sometime to myself.”_

_“Ok, love. Talk to you later,” _

_“Bye, dear,” Toki said before hanging up._

He looked at the deddybear in his hands and remembered the time when Skwisgaar had given it to him when he was just integrating himself in the group. Toki had a hunch that the lead guitarist was forced to play babysitter for the young Norwegian because they were both Scandinavian for one thing, and because Skwisgaar was the reason Toki was in the band for another. 

The man was a douchebag of the highest caliber, but that didn’t make Toki cherish him any less. He’d argue with the man and compete with him, seeing him everyday and following around after him like a lost puppy. 

He remembered the day he met Matt was the day he planned to confess his love for Skwisgaar. Toki had been so nervous about his confession that he made multiple mistakes while recording, causing Skwisgaar to yell at him. They got into a big argument and Toki ultimately found himself at the park moping where Matt and him found each other. 

Overtime, Toki grew to care about Matt quite a lot. Matt was steady. Matt was available. Matt was _there_. Most would find Matt absolutely perfect in every single way, but there were often times where Toki would run his hands through Matt’s hair and wish it were longer. Gaze into his eyes and wish they were bluer. Hear his perfect English and wish it were more inaccurate and choppy. 

Toki cared about Matt, but knew that he would always love Skwisgaar. Toki often felt bad about this because Matt deserved someone who would love him wholeheartedly and gaze at him like he was their world, not someone who looked at him and wished he was someone else. 

But Skwisgaar didn’t care about Toki as something more than just a means of improvement, and Toki found that reality did sting sometimes. 

Toki thought back on his conversation.

_‘How long would I be gone?’_

‘Around a year. I know it would be hard to be away from your family for so long, but please just think about it.’

A year. A year without seeing his family, without seeing Skwisgaar… Could he even do that?

He heard Skwisgaar’s words echo in his mind, _“You don’ts do anythings for this bands! You woulds be better off’s leavings!”_

He stared down at the deddybear in his arms and threw it across the room. Standing up, he stretched his back before beginning to pack.  
…

“Dudes, have you seen Toki anywhere?” Pickles asked.

“ I don’t know, but he was supposed to be down at the recording studio like 30 fucking minutes ago,” Nathan grumbled. 

“Is he in his room?” Pickles questioned.

“I don’t kn-Hey, Skwisgaar!” Nathan yelled as soon as he saw the blonde enter the room, “Have you seen Toki?”

Skwisgaar’s eyes widened as his gut turned with guilt, “He amenst with you’s?”

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, “No, we haven’t seen him since breakfast.”

The door opened and the trio turned, hoping to see their youngest member, but instead found Murderface holding a piece of paper. He walked up to the blonde and laughed at his face distraught face. 

“Boy, you really did it thish time, you dick.”

Skwisgaar’s eyebrows furrowed, “What am’s you talkings about?”

“I found _thish_ in his room,” Murderface replies as he handed the man a sloppy letter written in red crayon. 

“Deer frends, 

I got a phone call from Matt and he ofered me to travel with him and his orkestra around the world as there lead gitarist. You probably dont need me to play anyway and Skwisgaar can just record my lines. The tour ends in a year. I wood still be willing to play for you after that, but if you find a better gitarist before then, than thats ok.

Love, Toki W.”

The group stood in shock as they reread the letter. Pickles was the first to speak up after too many moments of silence. 

“Dudes, what are we gonna do? Ofdensen might actually beat our asses if Toki’s serious about this!”

“I’ll tell you what _one_ of us is gonna do,” Nathan yelled, pointing a finger at the blonde, “You’re gonna text Toki and apologize to him, and then we’re going to track his phone and see where he is, and then we’re going to find him.”

Adding insult to injury, Murderface also addressed the blonde, “Damn, Shkiwshgaar, thish wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t shuch a little jealoush bitch over hish perfect Engli-”

“I KNOWS OKAY’S?” Skwisgaar interrupted abruptly, pouring out the racing thoughts and guilt inside his mind, “I acteds likes a dildo because I am’s jealous that’s Toki’s am’s gonna be's spendings more times with Matt and won't wants to talks to me, anymores,” he moaned, “I am’s mads dat dis Matt am’s takings away _my_ Toki’s!”

The group stated at their band mate in shock, trying to process this weird confession.  
Surprisingly, it was Murderface who acted first. He smacked the blonde on the back of the head loudly before placing a friendly arm around his shoulders.

“Well, shit man, tell Toki that!” 

Skwisgaar raised his head at his the man’s words, “Y-Yeah, you am’s rights. I go’s to text him’s rights now! I never thought a I woulds says this, but thanks you Murderface.” The man moved quickly to his room to message the rhythm guitarist-_his_ rhythm guitarist.  
...

Back in the room, both Nathan and Pickles grumbled as they both pulled out a twenty dollar bill from their wallets to hand to the bassist.

“Damn! How’d you know?” Pickles whined. 

“Shkiwshgaar literally shleepsh with _everyone_ and he shpendsh a lot of time with Toki. You’d think it’d be weird for one of them _not_ to be gay for the other,” Murderface laughed with a shut-eating grin on his face.

“Whatever, man,” Nathan choked out, his pride at an all-time low for losing a bet to William _Murderface_. 

Murderface positively beamed, “Hey, what do you fellash feel like doing now? I feel great after getting thish _free cash_.”

“Fuck off, Murderface,” Nathan and Pickles grumbled.  
…

Skwisgaar stared at his phone, continuously writing and deleting messages to Toki. 

**I am sorry, please come home.** Delete.

**I was a jealous a dick, sorry.** Delete. 

**We need you in the band.** Delete. 

After long moments of pondering, Skwisgaar found something he felt he should say. Eyes cast downwards he hit the send button and hoped for the best.  
…

Toki waited at the bus stop with his suitcase, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He could have had a chauffeur drive him, but he felt that sitting on a bench and thinking would be best for him right now. He had already rejected all the busses that stopped to pick him up. 

His brain kept telling him that this was the best option. He could live a happy and content life with Matt traveling and playing the guitar with him. They could get married and live a happy life of domesticated and uncomplicated bliss. 

His heart, however, felt otherwise. If he went on that bus to Matt’s house, he would probably never get a laugh out of Nathan yelling at his band mates and acting like the biggest emo dad in all of existence, probably never see Pickles go on gigantic drinking and drug binges but still ending up acting like a responsible mother hen, never hear the weird way Murderface pronounced his s’s and aggressively play the bass guitar.

And finally, he would never get the pleasure of arguing with Skwisgaar and roughhousing with him, watching him practice the guitar every morning, watch how he took such great care of his hair. 

Toki exhaled when he saw another bus heading towards his direction. He grabbed his luggage and moved tiger up when he felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket. 

**1 New Message from Asshole:**

_‘Skwisgaar messaged me? It’s probably a short, half-assed apology or something asking me to come back,’_ Toki huffed in annoyance. He was tempted to delete it, but found he couldn't bring himself to. He opened the message. 

**Toki, you were right in that the band doesnt need you.**

****

_‘What a fucking asshole dildo,'_ Toki’s mind screamed, _‘He really took the time to say that?_ He kept reading. 

**The band doesnt need you, but I need you.**

****

Toki gasped in shock. He had been waiting to hear those words from Skwisgaar’s mouth for so long. 

**I was a jelus dildo. I was woried Mathew was going to take you from us, from me. **

The young guitarist reread those words over and over, feeling like he wanted to simultaneously cry and leap for joy. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a gruff voice asking if he needed a ride.

His eyes snapped up, looking at the waiting bus driver. 

“H-holds on a moment, please. I am’s readings an importants texts and it can’t waits. I can pay you,” Toki replied, holding up a hundred dollar bill.

The bus driver’s eyes widened when he realized it was Toki Wartooth from Dethklok, prompting him to apologize and wait for the other man. 

Toki scrolled down, reading the next lines that would make his decision to stay or go. 

**I got used to having you around and following me. I actually enjoy when you watch me practice even tho you could stand to practice more yorself. I like when we compete and bicker. **

**This mite not be enuff to convince you to stay but for what its worth**

**Im sorry.**

Toki’s heart leapt at the sincere apology, but he felt wet globs of tears drip down his face when he read Skwisgaar’s final line. 

**Jag älskar dig.**

“Excuse me, sir?” The bus driver spoke up, “I’m sorry to rush _the_ Toki Wartooth, but I do have a schedule to keep. Did you still need a ride?”

The young guitarist looked up and beamed, tears still dripping down his face. 

“No, I shoulds be ok’s. Thank you’s.”  
…

Toki entered the familiar halls of Mordhaus and entered his room silently. He wanted to greet the others and tell them he wasn’t leaving Dethklok anytime soon, but he needed to make a phone call first. He grabbed his phone and dialed the man that deserved the world. 

_“...Matt?”_

_“Toki? Where are you? I thought you were coming over.”_

_“Matt, I-I can’t go with you… I’m sorry.”_

He heard the man chuckle sadly on the other end of the phone, _“It’s ok, Toki, I know… Did, uh, did he confess?”_

Toki’s eyes widened in surprise, _“...How did you know?”_

_“I’ve always known from the day that I met you in the park that you loved that Swedish asshole,” he laughed, “and when I saw how he acted when we finally met, I knew somewhere that he loved you back. I wanted...I wanted to bring you with me so I wouldn’t have to face that reality, but…”_

Tears streamed down Toki’s face and he sniffled to himself, _“I’m sorry, Matt.”_

_“C’mon I can hear you crying from over here. Please don’t cry, I knew this would come sooner or later.” Even though Matt put in a much braver face and tone, the crack in his voice was enough to let Toki know he was crying too. _

_“I really am sorry I couldn’t love you how you wanted, Matt. You are the nicest man I have ever met in my entire life and you deserve a person who can give you all of their attention and affection instead of half of it.”_

The man on the other end was openly sobbing now,_ “Th-thank you, Toki.”_

Toki smiled, wiping away at the remaining tears on us face, _“No, thank you, Matt. I know you’ll do amazing traveling the world on tour. I might just have to buy tickets to one of your shows!”_

The other man laughed on the other end, _“Then I might just have to buy a ticket to one of yours shows, Toki!”_

_“...Eh, I’d rather you not, lots of people end up dying at our concerts.”_

Mathias exhaled slowly, saying the words he never wanted to say,_ “Goodbye, Toki...I love you”_

_“Goodbye, Matt… I love you, too,”_

The phone line cut off and Toki was left alone with his thoughts.  
…

The small knock on his door at two in the morning made Skwisgaar automatically rush out of bed to see who it was. He found himself breathless when he found Toki standing on the other side of the door in his pajamas, holding his deddybear.

“C-can I sleep with you, tonight?” 

The request was on odd one to most, but when Toki was still joining the band and had nightmares about his brutal childhood back in Norway, he often came to Skwisgaar, asking if they could sleep together.

Skwisgaar opened the door, gesturing for the rhythm guitarist to come in, “U-uh, yeahs, c-come’s in.”

“Thanks you.” Toki automatically entered and plopped himself down on the left side of the bed, knowing Skwisgaar likes to sleep on the right. 

The tall Swede hesitantly walked towards the bed and sat down on it. He attempted to speak to Toki how he regularly did in order to ease the tension.

He shrugged a shoulder, “So’s you decideds to stay. That am’s cool, we all figureds you woulds comes backs-”

“Dids you really means whats you said?” Toki pressed. 

Skwisgaar exhaled before responding, “Yeah, I dids.” He laid himself down on the bed, propped up on one side to face Toki. The brunette wasn’t saying anything and it made the blonde a touch nervous. 

Suddenly Toki inches forward and beamed, _“Jag älskar dig också,”_ giving the blonde a kiss to his long nose. 

“Who saids I loveds you, pfft,” Skwisgaar played off. 

“You dids!” Toki gaped, “Via text message! I gots da message on my phone rights here’s and shotscreened it!”

A light blush decorated the blonde’s pale features, “I’s don’ts knows what’s you am’s talkings about…”

“Hmmm, ok’s den,” Toki said getting up, “I goes and travels with Matt’s,” he feigned.

“No!” Skwisgaar leaped and grabbed the man by his torso, forcing him to stay on the bed. 

“I wants to hears you says it Skwisgaar!”

“Fine, fine! Whatever’s! _Jeg elsker deg!_ Dere! Am’s you happy?”

Toki’s eyes glittered, “Aw, you saids it ins _Norsk!_” The brunette snuggled up to the blonde. The Swede looked around as if someone were watching him and then placed his own head on top of the Norwegian’s, wrapping his own arms around him. 

“So, I takes it you and Matt’s brokes up, den?”

Toki was silent for a few moments, listening to Skwisgaar’s heart beating. 

“...Yeah, we brokes up. He am’s goings to travels da world and I am’s goings to stay here’s with Dethklok.” 

Skwisgaar leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Toki’s lips, happy that he had his rhythm guitarist back. 

“For all its worth’s, he am’s a very nice Dutchman.”

Toki pulled back to look at the blonde. “Skwisgaar, he am’s _Danish_.”

“Whatever’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for most of the words, and looked up the rest so hopefully it's accurate enough lmaoo
> 
> Danish: _Vores hus er stort_=Our house is big
> 
> Swedish: _ Du måste vara Skwisgaar! Trevligt att träffas._=And you must be Skwisgaar! It's nice to meet you.
> 
> French: _Ma maman suce le cul_=My mom sucks ass
> 
> Swedish: _Dra åt helvete_=Something along the lines of 'fuck you'
> 
> Danish: _Min Trold_=Literally translates to 'my troll' but is a term of endearment
> 
> Norwegian: _Eskelde_=Love
> 
> Swedish: _Jag älskar dig_=I love you
> 
> Swedish: _Jag älskar dig också_=I love you, too
> 
> Norwegian: _ Jeg elsker deg_=I love you
> 
> Kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated's! :)


End file.
